


Bitten

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Bitten [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bakshi being a creep, Blood, Brainwashing, Minor Violence, Past Brainwashing, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her whole body felt as though it were on fire, her blood burning her veins. She felt the tears streak down her cheeks as she lay there on the damp soil, the moon shining down on her. She knew what had happened to her, what Bakshi had done to her, what he had turned her into.</p><p>One of them.</p><p>A creature of the night.</p><p>A vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally getting around to writing this series. After over a year. I wrote the second part for amazingjemma, Because I Was There!, which comes after this one chronologically so doesn't need to be read first for this to make sense. The only thing is that first location which is where Jemma comes from. A made up town I created in the second part. Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoy.

> 1212
> 
> Lamia

Her whole body felt as though it were on fire, her blood burning her veins. She felt the tears streak down her cheeks as she lay there on the damp soil, the moon shining down on her. She knew what had happened to her, what Bakshi had done to her, what he had _turned_ her into.

One of them.

A creature of the night.

A vampire.

She curled in on herself as realisation took over, as what happened to her finally sink in. She couldn’t go home. She couldn’t return to her family.

And if anyone from her village knew she was here, knew what she had become… they would kill her. They would burn her so she could never hurt anyone.

With this new thought, she managed to pull herself to her feet, swaying slightly as her new heightened senses overwhelmed her. She was able to see things she had never seen before, hear things she had never heard before, smell things she had never smelt before.

And the pain in her stomach was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. The hunger, the yearning for it...

Blood.

Human blood.

It made her sick.

Staggering through the woods, branches snapping underfoot, Jemma Simmons left her old life behind and didn’t once look back.

* * *

 

> 1356
> 
> Perthshire

Jemma admitted to herself that Perthshire was one of the nicest places she had ever lived in. But soon she would have to leave. She had been there for a number of years already, and people were already wondering, asking her what she did to keep looking so young.

They were getting suspicious.

And suspicion lead to bad things, dangerous things.

Horrible things.

She shook those thoughts from her mind, choosing not to dwell on the past anymore. She picked up her journal, and curled up on her armchair, settling back and reading about times long past, times that were before even her.

She didn’t know how long she sat there reading, long enough for the fire to die anyway. She looked up as the last of the flames died. She sighed, knowing she would have to go re-light the fire.

Something that scared her.

One of the only things that terrified her, for fire was one of the only things that could kill her.

She shook her head, setting the book down and standing up, making her way across the room but just before she could kneel down, there was a sound of crashing.

Instinctively, she reached for the fire poker, and walked through her cottage to the source of the noise. It was coming from the kitchen.

Upon entering, she felt the world turn cold.

“Miss Simmons, do you really need that? I thought you were better than that?”

* * *

> 1498
> 
> Paris

She threw down her hood as she made her way across the great room, the marble cold on her bare feet. She was smiling up at him, blood running down her chin, coating her lips.

She licked the blood of them, proud of herself, proud of having complied with his demands.

“Jemma,” he said, lounged back in his high backed-leather armchair. “Is she dead?”

Jemma nodded.

“Good. And her body? Is it still where I asked?”

Another nod from Jemma. “Her father will find it in the morning, just like you asked.”

Bakshi paused for thought before speaking again. “Go and get washed up. We need to leave.”

Jemma pouted at this, trying to figure out why he wanted her to do this. Why he wanted them to leave. Paris was nice. There was nothing wrong with it.

Bakshi sighed, now obviously annoyed with her. “We need to leave because you killed someone. Ripped her throat out. And if they find out that you did it, they’ll kill you. You don’t want that, do you?”

Jemma shook her head. She didn’t want that at all.

Bakshi smiled wickedly down at her. “Now. Go, get washed.”

And with that, she wondered off.

* * *

 

> 1583
> 
> London

Jemma sat at the far end of the table, playing with her food, stabbing her knife into the raw meat again and again and again.

Usually when she did this Bakshi would scold her like she was some child but tonight he didn’t. Tonight he had a guest that was more important than her.

Dr. Daniel Whitehall.

Jemma didn’t like him.

She had never met him.

But she didn’t like him.

And they were talking about her.

“I think,” Bakshi said, trying to keep his voice to a whisper so that Jemma wouldn’t hear. “It’s breaking. I’ve tried reapplying it again and again but her mind is powerful. More powerful than we thought possible.”

“What are we to do if she breaks through it?” This was Whitehall asking this.

Bakshi flicked his eyes to where Jemma was sitting. “We kill her.”

* * *

 

> 1700
> 
> Berlin

It had been over a century since she had fled from Bakshi but she knew that he was still hunting her. He would always be hunting her. Until one of them died.

The last century had been hard. Withdrawing from human blood had been harder than she had expected. She had wanted to move directly back to animal blood. But that hadn’t happened like she had wanted.

It had taken decades.

And she hadn’t done it alone.

It was those eyes, those big eyes that had stuck with her. The eyes of the girl. Barely five. It wasn’t her that Jemma was going to drain but her mother.

But it was those eyes. So scared of what was going to happen.

So scared of losing her mother.

And they had reminded her of one of the children she used to mind.

All those centuries ago. Back when she was human.

The girl who she minded because she lost her mother to  vampire.

To a monster.

To someone like her.

Those eyes… they were haunting.

And they had saved her.

* * *

 

> 1877
> 
> New York

She had trained to help.

To save lives, and not to take them anymore.

It was the least that she could do after all the lives that she had taken.

Her self-control had gotten better.

She was able to work with human blood without needing it.

She was able to hide her fangs.

She was able to help.

Because that’s all she wanted to do in life.

Help.

* * *

 

> 1990
> 
> Washington

She had enrolled in college, and was taking more and more courses. Learning more and more about the world that she lived in, whilst also correcting what all the textbooks had gotten wrong.

She had spent more than enough time in this world to know what was wrong and what was right.

But there was also something…

A feeling that constantly fluttered at the back of her mind, flowed through her very veins.

A feeling that couldn’t be placed but that had been there for so long now.

A lingering sadness of which she couldn’t place the name off. No matter how long it lingered there.

Shaking that thought from her mind, she raised from her chair in the cafe and made her way to class.

Alone.

* * *

 

> 2016
> 
> Boston

Entering class she saw him.

He was with a massive group of people, probably his friends.

And that was something she tended to avoid.

Large groups of people.

And friends.

Because she only lost them.

Time and time and time again.

But there was something about him.

His eyes. They were so blue. The bluest blue that she had ever seen.

You could easily lose yourself in them.

He was handsome.

So extremely handsome that it caused her heart to flutter in her chest.

And intelligence seemed to radiate off him.

Something that proved to be accurate once the lesson had begun.

And she knew she had to stay away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a more visual representation of this fic, or a few others totally check out my Pinterest account under the same name. I've a few boards based on some of my fic. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
